Genka Kunahito
The Guidance Counselor, Genka Kunahito,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668707143562883076 is a character in Yandere Simulator. When Yandere-chan misbehaves in front of a teacher, she will be taken to the Counselor's Office.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660125816345354240 Appearance When first implemented, Genka wore a black dress with a very low neckline, revealing her cleavage, and her pantyhose underneath her skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a small bun. Her eyes, glasses, panties, and shoes were black. Genka also wore a red ribbon around her neck. As of the May 1st, 2016 Build, Genka's glasses are red. Her hair is dark brown, and her eyes are light brown. There was another version of her appearance where Genka had red eyes, glasses, and shoes. Her dress also had red embellishment. However, the black version was the one picked through a poll.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670365454183981059 She will be mostly professional, but has a bit of sex appeal.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657378083884785664 Description "Genka Kunahito is the guidance counselor at Yandere-chan's school. In addition to helping students deal with personal problems, giving students advice on what colleges to apply for, and helping students decide what careers to pursue, she is also responsible for administering punishments to students who break school rules. If a teacher catches the player breaking school rules, the player will be sent directly to the guidance counselor, where they will have to explain their actions or face a harsh punishment. Genka is a strict disciplinarian, but she has been known show mercy to students who can provide a reasonable explanation for their behavior. The player can weasel out of a punishment by deceiving Genka with a lie... but if the player is sent to the guidance counselor too often, Genka will stop believing the player's lies. Japanese schools do not have "detention"; Genka will punish the player by suspending them from school for a period of time that is directly proportional to the severity of their misbehavior. Genka's mother also served as the school's guidance counsellor for 30 years, beginning in the 80s."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality The Counselor does not have an authoritarian personality like normal teachers. Instead, she will have a "genuinely wants to help" persona. Her patience has a limit, though, and there will be a point at which she will stop forgiving Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660174416416915456 Routine Genka sits in her chair working on her Saikou computer every day. She will eventually have a routine, but it is not a high priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570175153864705 Background Genka indirectly influenced the forming of the delinquents when she dismissed reports of bullying due to lack of evidence. As such, she feels responsible for their well-being and has been given ten weeks to reform them back to their old ways, or else they will be expelled and Genka will be dismissed from the school by Kocho Shuyona. She plans to suspend Osoro Shidesu so that she can reform them.Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory Reporting :Main Article: Expulsion Yandere-chan can report another student's misconduct in order to eliminate a rival. They can report a student for taking panty shots, smoking, cheating on a test, stealing, or having a dirty secret that could ruin the school's reputation. Five infractions over the course of a week will result in the rival's expulsion. Report.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. Report2.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. Capture-20160730-181455.png|After reporting. Being Sent to the Office If a teacher catches Yandere-chan misbehaving, she will immediately be sent to the office. Her sanity will be restored upon arriving. Exceptions apply if Yandere-chan attempts to attack a teacher, drag a body, kill a student, etc., as she will be apprehended instead. While in her office, Yandere-chan may choose how to react to the accusations made against her: * Silence ** If Yandere-chan does not pick any other option within the given time limit, she will remain silent. Being disappointed in her childish behavior, Genka will punish Yandere-chan as a result. * Excuse ** Yandere-chan will give a reasonable excuse to make it seem like it was all a misunderstanding. Genka will believe her the first time she misbehaves, and she will be free to leave. If the excuse is repeated, Genka will no longer trust her and Yandere-chan will face punishment as a result. * Apologize ** Yandere-chan will make up an apology and promise not to misbehave again. Genka will accept the apology only once, and Yandere-chan will be free to leave. Apologizing again after this will make Genka realize she was never being genuine, resulting in punishment. * Lie ** Currently, if Yandere-chan tries to lie, the lie will be too dumb to persuade Genka. Yandere-chan will be punished as a result. * Flirt ** Currently, being flirty will only make Genka disgusted in Yandere-chan's behavior, resulting in punishment. * Threaten ** Currently, using this option will infuriate Genka, resulting in instantaneous expulsion and a Game Over, regardless of the circumstances. ** While Yandere-chan threatens Genka, her head starts to twitch, showing that she steadily becomes insane. * ?????????? (Blame Delinquents) ** Yandere-chan will say that the reason for her behavior is related to the delinquent presence at school. Genka will sympathise with her and take the blame, apologizing for the situation. Yandere-chan will be free to leave the first time for every unique misbehavior. If Yandere-chan blames them for the same reason again, Genka will believe she's using them as a scapegoat, and she will be punished as a result. ** This option will never work if the delinquents have already been expelled, are absent from school that day, or are dead. This also results in punishment. ** If Yandere-chan uses this option after being accused of being covered in blood, Genka will realize her mistake in letting the delinquents carry weapons, and will the following day force the delinquents to come to school unarmed, making them less of a threat to Yandere-chan. ** If Yandere-chan blames the delinquents for every unique misbehavior (Carrying a weapon, Covered in blood, Looking insane, Stealing, Trespassing, Taking lewd photos) Genka will no longer tolerate the delinquents at their school and will have them expelled from all days forward. To unlock "Blame Delinquents", several steps must be followed: * Acquire 10 panty shots. * Go to Services for Info-Chan. * Click the recorder that says "Blame Delinquents" and purchase it. The types of punishments she will give Yandere-chan for failing to explain her behavior are different depending on how many times she has been sent to her office, along with the option that was chosen. * Early Dismissal: First punishment. Yandere-chan will be sent home early, losing the rest of the schoolday. * Two-day suspension: Second punishment. Yandere-chan will be sent home and won't be allowed to attend school for the following day. * Three-day suspension: Third punishment. Yandere-chan will be sent home and won't be allowed to attend school for the following two days. * Four-day suspension: Fourth punishment. Yandere.chan will be sent home early and won't be allowed to attend school for the following three days. * Five-day suspension: Fifth punishment. Yandere-chan will be sent home early and she won't be allowed to attend school for the following four days. * Expulsion: Sixth punishment, or if "Threaten" is used. Yandere-chan will be expelled from school, and will get a Game Over. Depending on what day the suspension occurs, the player may recieve a Game Over automatically: E.g if Yandere-chan is suspended for four days on Thursday and she has not eliminated her rival, she will be unable to stop the rival from confessing to Senpai. Trivia *She was implemented in the December 2nd, 2015 Build. **She was fully implemented in the October 14th, 2018 Build. *She is a combination of Meiko Shiraki'' from Prison School, Headmistress Fiora from ''League of Legends '' and another character who YandereDev has not revealed yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670518895837605888 *She is highlighted in cyan in Yandere Vision. *Her name is a play on the Japanese word ''genkakunahito (厳格な人), which means "disciplinarian". *It is currently impossible to kill her and she is unaffected by any Easter Eggs. *When first implemented, her desktop wallpaper on her laptop was the default theme "Bliss" for Windows XP, green hills under a bright blue sky. Her computer screen has changed to a spreadsheet document with several students' names and information on it as of the June 1st, 2016 Build. **The spreadsheet document is the information displayed on the 'Students.JSON' file in the game files. The spreadsheet in-game will not change when the JSON file is edited. *Genka gained several idle animations as of the June 1st, 2016 Build. *YandereDev thinks that she also serves as the school's therapist.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7kxt9c/school_therapist/ *Genka respects her mother very much, and tries to emulate her.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7y22ge/questions_about_genkas_mother/ **YandereDev imagines that she and her mom are almost identical appearance wise. *Almost everyone expects her to become the new headmistress when Kocho Shuyona retires. *If she was not the guidance counselor, she would be Kocho's secretary or the vice principal.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7yjkap/5_questions_for_yanderedev/ *In YandereDev's "Light Music Club and Guidance Counselor in Yandere Simulator " there can be seen sound files that can not be found in-game, such as "GenkaDeath", "GenkaLick", "GenkaKiss". Quotes File:Trespass Blame.ogg Illustrations Imagevf.jpeg|A full body illustration of Genka. Kjech-da1zh3m.jpg|"Sketch" of Genka Teachersdinner.png|An illustration of Genka eating with some of the other faculty members by kjech. DFLhYDBWsAAWizK.jpg|An illustration of Genka by kjech. Genka.png|Genka in Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator. Kunahito Genka.png|Genka in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Genkadelinquenttrailer.png|Genka in Delinquent Update Trailer. CounselorRecording.png|Genka in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. CounselorTalk.png|Genka in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. CounselorFinish.png|Genka in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. Gallery Genka may 1.PNG|Genka in game. GenkaProfile1.png|Genka's 1st profile. November 1st, 2017. CounselorApril.png|Genka in the November 15th, 2015 Build. WIPGenka.jpg|A WIP Genka, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch. School guidance counselor.png|Two versions of Genka's model. counseloroutline.png|Genka as seen in Yandere Vision. June 3rd, 2016. ZKPEa4t_-_Imgur.gif|The first appearance of Genka, shown in "Erotic Manga and Seduction". CounselorupClose.png|A closer shot of Genka, shown by Druelbozo. FullReferenceGenka.png|Seen here. Genka Kunahito Computer Screen.png|Genka looking at her computer screen. Trrt.png|Genka's laptop screen. Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Females Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Unkillable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Interactive Category:Eliminating Students